


Significance

by APocketSizedAce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Mutual Pining, Puppy Love, Two innocent babies stumble their way into love, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/pseuds/APocketSizedAce
Summary: Your first crush is always the most confusing, especially if you don't know what a crush is in the first place. Bastion and Orisa are equally clueless about love. However their relationship has evolved past platonic, whether they recognize it or not.





	Significance

**Author's Note:**

> I said there would be more and I've delivered ahead of schedule!

  Watch point Gibraltar was a beautiful place. Orisa loved the view here, even though it was so drastically different from the savannahs outside Numbani. You could sit on the cliffside and stare at the ocean for hours on end. The sunsets here were breath-taking as well, though they were much better with company. _However_ , her companion was a little distracting.

  It was hard not to stare at Bastion, she’d caught her gaze drifting back to them more than once. This was immediately followed by frantically looking away hoping they didn’t notice. Her circuits heat in embarrassment and she imagines her cheeks might glow cherry red if that happened again. Efi had said she was acting this way because she had a “ _crush_ ” on Bastion. But that was ridiculous, she’d never want to even scratch them, let alone crush them!

  Her gaze drifts away from the beautiful sky to the other Omnic again. Orisa had been called cute many times before but never really understood why anyone would consider an Omnic her size cute. She thought that word was reserved for small animals and children, but meeting Bastion had opened her eyes. They were adorable in every sense of the word. They had a soft voice and we’re so curious about everything. They loved animals and gardening, always so excited to show off what they’d grown.

She can remember the first time she felt that light, bubbly heat run through her.

* * *

  Orisa couldn’t think of a time she'd ever felt so miserable. Her first mission out in the field, a simple retrieval of old Overwatch gear, and it had gone horribly wrong. Not only had they been beaten to it by Talon but several of her teammates had walked away with injuries she could have prevented. She could have been more effective with her barriers, used her fortify more often. Her first chance to prove herself and she’d failed horribly. Like the airport.

  She’d been too afraid to face the others when they had gotten back. So Orisa had fled to the roof overlooking the sea and promptly began to sulk. Curled up beside a pile of crates, letting her foul mood brew for awhile. She knows she’s only making herself feel worse but she can’t seem to snap out of it. It was like falling, you knew you were in trouble when you hit the ground but it’s not like you could stop.

  There are footsteps behind her but she can’t be bothered to turn around and face them. She really just wants to be left alone and attempts to just will whoever it is away. It doesn’t work, but something settles in a ring around her head. Confusion breaks through her dark mood and she takes the unknown object off to look at it. She blinks. Sunflowers. It’s a crown of sunflowers.

  Orisa turns to look at the other. It’s Bastion, moving to take a seat beside her. She’s stalling, not sure what to feel. Bastion takes advantage of her shocked silence. “Nobody died.” They say, voice soft and even.

  She snaps back to the present. “But someone could have! What use am I if I cannot keep anyone safe!” She can feel herself getting worked up. Useless, waste of parts, didn’t deserve to be repaired-

  “Orisa!” Bastion grabs her by the shoulder and waits until she looks at them. “Mistakes will happen. You cannot prevent every accident. What you need to do is figure out what went wrong and why, so you can try not to make the same mistakes.” They’re saying it so clearly and decisively Orisa knows they must be giving her advice they were given at some point. “It’s okay to be upset about what went wrong, but you can’t let it eat at you like this.”

  There is silence for a beat or two before Bastion continues talking. “I want you to be happy. You, you shouldn’t do this to yourself.” Their voice is quiet now and it warbles with light static.

  Orisa looks to the crown of sunflowers in her hand. She’d told Bastion that the cheerful yellow flowers were her favourite part of their garden once. They’d remembered and made this for her when they saw she was upset. Something melts inside her heart and overflows into her body. She feels _lighter_ , the warm feeling piercing through her foul mood.

  Orisa places the crown of sunflowers around her head and hugs Bastion tightly. They care for her in a way few people do. The feeling that flows through her is like how she’d felt waking up in the workshop, given another chance at life by Efi. However it’s different enough to be strange, this odd sort of desire underlining it all. She’s not really sure how to make sense of it all and makes a note to ask Efi about it later.

* * *

  Bastion liked spending time with Orisa more than anyone else on base. She was always so nice to them and they just felt safe around her. They’d agreed to watch the sunset with her easily, glad to be in her space. Sitting beside her they really just wanted to lean against her, but they restrained themself. They’d been yelled at before about boundaries and personal space and they would be really upset if Orisa were to yell at them too.

  They really couldn’t explain the strange urge to be closer to her, though they knew it hadn’t always been there. It had started around the same time Orisa had come to their rescue.

* * *

  Bastion loved their garden for many reasons. The colours, the fresh vegetables in the kitchen, the many bird feeders hung about. But above all they loved it because it was their space. Coming here quieted their raging mind, let them push their anxieties aside and find peace. It was _safe_ here.

  They hear snickering from behind them. Probably a group of friends strolling by. Bastion doesn’t turn from where they’re trimming the rose bush, unconcerned. Something hits the ground behind them with a quiet thump. They hum a small tune.

  Several loud popping noises sound around them and they freeze. The shears hit the ground and Bastion can’t help the way they shriek. Reality seems to be running away from them, slipping through their grip like water. Old coding screams in their head and threats seem to be popping up from the shadows.

Mud and scorched earth.

Thick smoke that threatens to choke their vents.

Fire upheaving a line of sentries and they shatter, sending shrapnel flying.

Deafening, unceasing gunfire.

One of the others is in front of them now, hand gripping their upper arm. Something is being said but it’s too loud, too much, they can’t-

  “Bastion!” English? That doesn’t fit at all. The voice is familiar though and they cling to it, adrift in an icy sea of terror. “It’s not real Bastion. You’re at the Watch point, remember? You were just working on your garden.” The world almost seems to fold in on itself. Green grass, blue sky, a rose bush half pruned and

  “Orisa?” Their voice is small and unsteady, they feel as if they’re on the verge of falling to pieces. Orisa must have noticed because she pulls them into a hug. They don’t protest and press their head into her shoulder. Anyone else and they would have felt restrained, but with her they feel secure.

  “It’s alright Bastion, I’ve got you,” She assures them. “There is no danger, it is all in your mind.” Orisa tightens her hold on them when they start to shake. “I would never let anything happen to you. Your safety is my primary concern.” Bastion stalls for a moment, stunned. Something wells up in their circuits and they wonder if this feeling is what makes humans cry.

  They’d calmed down now but Orisa seemed strangely reluctant to let them go. It ended with the two of them sitting on the ground, her arm wrapped around their shoulders. “I’m going to arrest him.” Orisa declares suddenly, voice stern and determined.

  Bastion turns to look at her. “For what?” They ask, head tilted to the side curiously.

  “Jamison Fawkes is a wanted criminal in several countries with a massive bounty on his head.” She responds. Then she seems to think for a moment before continuing. “Also, fire crackers are illegal here.”

Bastion can’t help the way they laugh.

* * *

 

  Orisa is fairly sure she’s on the verge of overheating, trying to remember how to vent. Bastion is leaning on her, their head on her shoulder and it’s driving her crazy. Hesitantly she wraps an arm around their waist, half afraid the moment will shatter into pieces. It doesn’t, the two of them still here, the setting sun in front of them. She can feel the way Bastion’s body vibrates under her hand, their powerful systems sending tremors through the metal.

  There’s comfortable silence between the two of them, the soft hum of their systems and distant waves the only sounds. Bastion shifts a little beside her. “I like you a lot Orisa,” They said softly. “Like a friend, but a _special_ kind of friend.” Their tone is a little confused, unsure on how to describe it. But Orisa understands, knows with certainty what they mean.

  “And I like you in the same way.” She tells them, smiling. There was a term for a special kind of friend, right? Efi had called it a... “I believe the word is significant other.” It fits into place well, she thinks. Someone who was such an important part of your life to be considered significant, it summarized how she felt about Bastion quite well.

  They seem to agree with her because she can hear the smile in their voice. “I like it.”


End file.
